


tie me up, break me down

by tomhollandeu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Bandana Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, let's be real it's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhollandeu/pseuds/tomhollandeu
Summary: tom comes home wearing a bandana and the bandana somehow ends up in bed with the two of you.





	tie me up, break me down

“Hey, love! You home?” Tom called out as he entered the apartment with a few bags of groceries in his arms. **  
**

“Hey, babe,” you greeted your boyfriend, pulling your attention away from your laptop for a second to watch him throw his keys on the counter. “You need some help?”

Tom replied with a quick “Nope, I’m good!” before setting the groceries down on the kitchen counter.

You did a double-take at your boyfriend when you realized he was wearing a bandana around his forehead again; this time was the yellow one. You remembered how Tom used to jokingly mock Harry for wearing them. Tom would always do this with trends, but he couldn’t help it—he was so easily influenced, especially by those who he dearly loved. You weren’t a fan of them at first, but you soon came to like it more than you expected.

Maybe you liked it a little  _too much._

Your eyes were glued to your laptop when you uttered, “You seriously need to stop wearing those.”

Tom left the groceries where they were and walked over to you, wrinkling his eyebrows in offense. “Why? Do I not look good in ‘em?”

“No,” You pulled yourself away from your laptop and stood up to lean against the table to face Tom to be frank with him.

“It’s because you wearing them turns me on—that’s the problem.”

The offensive expression on Tom’s face immediately faded into a sly one. “But darling,” Tom stepped closer to you, twirled you around to have your back face him, then placed his hands on the sides of your waist from behind to pull you into his body. You comfortably leaned your ass into his crotch.

“That’s the whole point,” he whispered hotly against your ear before slowly leaving kisses down your neck. You leaned your head back and sighed from his delicate touch.

“Ugh, I hate you so much, Tom,” you groaned playfully while one of his hands made its way to cup your ass.

“You know you love me, babe.”

After he turned you around once again, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. Soon enough, the two of you began to make-out in the middle of his apartment. Your tongues entered invitingly into each other’s mouths, and the kissing became more desperate, more needy. You needed Tom right then and there, so you jumped up and wrapped your legs tightly around his waist.

Tom grunted, surprised by your sudden movement, but he knew you well enough to expect just about anything from you. He held onto the bottom of your thighs steadily and walked over with you in his arms towards the bedroom—all the while, one of your hands stroked his sharp jawline, while the other stroked over his hair and the yellow bandana wrapped around his head.

Tom released you gently onto the bed without ever leaving your addictive lips. He only parted bittersweetly when he began to kiss down your upper body, where only moments later, he aided you in taking off your top, then continued kissing down past your bare stomach to finally reach your jeans.

He kissed your inner thighs while managing to unbutton your jeans. You purred in bliss, enjoying every second of Tom’s foreplay. Once he finished loosening your pants just enough, he tugged both your jeans and underwear down and threw them off the edge of the bed, revealing your bare beautiful figure for Tom.  

Your lover adjusted himself in between your legs and stared at you as he began to swipe his tongue against your slit, causing you to moan softly. He continued at the same rhythm and pace for a while, and your quiet moans soon evolved into louder ones.

“Tom…” You glanced down at the brown-eyed boy, who surprisingly had the yellow bandana placed handsomely around his forehead still. You stroked his hair gently, not wanting him to take off the bandana just yet. He was such a sight to see when he was in-between your legs. Coincidentally, he glanced up to look at you as well.

Pulling away from a moment, he huskily questioned, “You like this, love?”

Of course, you whimpered in reply with a quick nod. Tom smiled over how proud he was with himself for already pleasing you. He decided to thumb your clit while fingering you, immediately making you arch your back against the bedsheets. Your breathing became shallow by the second, panting for air as you were trying to hold back your screaming since you didn’t want the neighbors to hear.

“T-tom, I’m—ah!” You bit your fist to muffle your screams as you let yourself come undone around Tom’s lovely fingers. When you began to stop quivering from the after-effects of your orgasm, Tom came up to meet your face and licked his fingers clean, stating with a steady gaze:

“I’m not done with you yet.”  

The gorgeous figure in front of you pulled his white t-shirt over his head and threw it over the edge of the bed, but soon realized his bandana stuck to his shirt. He quickly grabbed the bandana within the shirt and threw the shirt back onto the floor. Next, he gently grabbed your wrists, and you watched him with eyes aflame, knowing and anticipating what he was planning.

Tom tied his yellow bandana snugly around both your wrists, with your knuckles against each other, and he asked if it was too tight for you. You shook your head politely before he kissed your forehead and held your hands above your head near the bed’s headboard.  

“Hands stay up here, all right?” Tom asked with both dominance and gentleness while he lovingly rubbed his thumb against one of your hands.   

Biting you lower lip, you nodded obediently to his command.

The brown-haired boy hastily took off the rest of his clothes prior to hovering above you to adjust his cock against your wet pussy. You wondered how much of the wetness was attributed to your own juices, and how much of it belonged to all the saliva from Tom’s licking. Impatient with how much rubbing and teasing Tom was doing against your wetness, you grunted in impatience while gripping onto his yellow bandana.

“Tom, if you don’t put your fucking cock in me right now, I’m going to-”

Without notice, Tom placed his entire length deep into you, causing you to gasp. You couldn’t stop the intense moan that escaped from your mouth; a causation from how delightful his cock felt inside of your pussy. He started to thrust slowly and delicately, with one hand gripping your waist and the other under your thigh, and kept his eyes on you the whole time. When Tom believed the time was right, he began to thrust faster and harder into you. You swore you could feel his length hitting the outer edge of your cervix and you didn’t want him to stop because you were about to have another orgasm.     

“Tom, please—” You began to plead, but your train of thought was fading; your mind was already losing focus due to all the pleasure flowing throughout your body.

“Please let me touch you,” you managed to finish your thought a few seconds later. To your disappointment, Tom panted a “Nu-uh” and continued his gratifying pace.

“Please,” you pleaded once more. With a smirk and a part of his messy hair fallen perfectly upon his face, he shook his head stubbornly, unfazed from your begging. As your fingers gripped tighter onto the yellow bandana around your wrists, you felt yourself trembling from the hotness rising in your lower abdomen area. You began scratching the headboard of the bed, wanting something,  _anything_ to get your hands on. Going wild, you wanted to feel every inch of Tom’s body, but you couldn’t, and yet not being able to touch him made the sex all the while even more erotic.   

The room was beginning to spin for you; you already knew you were orgasming another time. “Fuck, darling, I’m close…” Tom groaned, still thrusting just the same into you, before he positioned his upper body to come closer to yours by moving one of his hands to grip the bed’s headboard, and the other against your wrists. You forced yourself to stare at him in awe—the sight of him dominating you and controlling your pleasure pushed you over the edge more and more.

At this point, you lost all control of yourself and forgot your neighbors existed because you screamed Tom’s name over and over until he pulled himself away and ejaculted his hot come all over your stomach.   

Following the clean-up and recovery, with a blanket covering you two, you laid on Tom’s bare chest while you played with his yellow bandana.

“So, you still think I should stop wearing the bandanas?”

You touched noses with him and merrily shook your head in response to his question, giving him an Eskimo kiss in the process. 


End file.
